


In Heat

by boneblush



Series: All About Pidge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneblush/pseuds/boneblush
Summary: Recently Allura had been… not herself. She'd been acting strangely, lashing out and reacting harshly to things she'd normally ignore or brush off. She seemed tense all the time— more that her usual tense, this was something else, something more.But Pidge wanted to help, she wanted to know what was wrong.





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more pallura porn even if i have to write it all myself
> 
> this is the first in a super long and ambitious series i'm writing all centered around Pidge

**First Time**

 

Recently Allura had been… not herself. She'd been acting strangely, lashing out and reacting harshly to things she'd normally ignore or brush off. She seemed tense all the time— more that her usual tense, this was something else, something more.

Her mood was all over the place, getting tired easily and snapping at the other paladins. They all were completely confused at her change in demeanor and every attempt to ask her about it got them a sharp remark. After over two weeks of this newly aggressive Allura, the paladins began to give her a wide berth so as to avoid getting the brunt of her aggression.

But Pidge wanted to help, she wanted to know what was wrong. She felt a certain kinship with Allura, being the only other girl on the ship, and she thought perhaps she could help with whatever Allura was going through. Be a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen. Pidge knew that Allura had been there for her countless times when they first arrived and especially when she was looking for her brother. And now she wanted to be there for Allura.

Pidge waited until everyone had gone to bed; she didn't want anyone to ask her where she was going so that if it went badly she didn't have to explain it in the morning. Dressed in one of Hunk’s oversized shirts and Lance’s boxers that she used as her sleepwear, she quietly made her way through the castle and to Allura's bedroom. Her hand hovered over the door, unsure if she should knock or just come in—there was a chance that Allura would just tell her to go away, but she was determined to talk to her, at least to show her she was there for her. But her hesitation was answered for her when the door to the princess's room slid open.

Taking a careful step in, Pidge called out in a raised whisper. “Allura? Allura it's me, can we talk? I'm worried about you.” Even in the dimly lit room she could see a form on the bed under the blankets. She took a couple more steps in but froze in place when she heard a soft muffled whimpering sound.

Instantly worried that the princess was crying, Pidge began rushing a crossing the expansive room towards the bed. “Princess, please don't cry. I'm here, just talk to me.” She got to the side of the bed and saw that Allura was in fact curled up on her side with the blanket completely covering her body, pulled up to right under her chin. Though the room was mostly dark, the glow of the strip of blue hued light along the wall coasted a faint glow on Allura's face and Pidge could see the sweat lined furrow of her brow. “Princess?”

Her eyes fluttered open, her lids heavy and her eyes glossed over. “P—Pidge,” she managed to say, “what— what are you doing here?” Pidge cast her eyes down first taking in the strain on Allura's face, then looking down to see her blanket covered body. She was moving under the blanket, slow and rhythmically.

“I… I came here to see if you're ok…” Pidge said. She wasn't sure what to do.

“You should go,” Allura half said, half moaned. She shut her eyes tight again, turning and burying her face into her pillow. “You can't help me.”

“I… what's wrong?” Pidge's eyes were stuck on the way Allura's body was moving under the blanket. “Are you sick or something?”

“Not exactly,” Allura mumbled into her pillow. “I'm… I'm going through something and there's nothing I can really do about it but deal with it. But just… just go… please…”

Pidge didn't move. On one hand she wanted to leave because Allura was asking her too, but on the other she knew Allura probably needed help of some kind and she wanted to be there to give it. “Just… just talk to me for a second. Tell me what's happening. Maybe I can help you, I'd like to help.”

Allura turned her head to look up at her, her body coming to a slow stop under the blankets. “You want to help me?” Pidge nodded despite not sure what she was agreeing to. Allura looked her up and down and thought for a long moment. “Ok fine. But just… if when I tell you what's happening you don't want to help me anymore that's ok but you do have to then leave me alone, ok?”

“Of course,” Pidge nodded quickly.

“Alright,” Allura sighed. She twisted back around and moved to sit up on the bed. As the blanket fell to her waist Pidge saw that her loose thin shirt she wore to sleep was slightly twisted around her body, the neckline hung low and loose, barely covering her breasts. “Please, sit,” she gestured to the bed in front of her.

Pidge climbed up onto the bed and maneuvered herself so she was sitting cross legged in front of Allura on the warm bed. “So what's wrong? Why have you been acting so strangely?”

She sighed, pulling her hands out from under the blanket and setting them in her lap. “I… I want to apologize for acting strangely… I promise it is because of something out of my control that I haven't seemed to be bake to deal with well on my own.”

“What is it?”

Allura looked at her as if she was weighing the pros and cons of telling her the truth before deciding it was the best option. “Alteans go into a sort of… well it's a period of time in which our body decides that it's time for us to… we have the need, the biological need to… to…”

Realization dawned on Pidge. “Oh… you're in heat.”

“That's a way of putting it but it's not like that exactly,” Allura said shifting on her bed. “Most heats are a time period and will end whether or not it was successful, Alteans… well since it only happened every few years, there is a… it won't end until the person has successfully completed the purpose of their heat.”

Pidge blinked at her. Out of everything she thought Allura was dealing with this was not one of them. “So… you have to have successful sex? What does that even mean?”

Allura groaned, covering her face with her hands. “I'm not explaining this correctly, I'm too… too… distracted.”

“How long have you been like this?” Pidge asked.

“This cycle has been going on for weeks, and I thought I could deal with it in my own and complete it without taking extreme measures but I've yet to make myself…”

“Oh so you just need to cum,” Pidge said nodding. The words seemed to make Allura shrink in on herself even more. “Ok that makes more sense.”

“I've been trying for so long every single day but I've managed to do nothing but make myself feel worse,” Allura said behind her hands.

Pidge paused, weighing her options. On the one hand, Allura did say she could go if she wanted to if the help was too much for her, but on the other hand she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't interested somewhat. “Ok, I'm gonna help you.”

Allura looked at her unasuredly. “You… you do understand what this means right?... what I need from you?”

“Yeah,” Pidge nodded. “I'm here to help. I want you to feel better, whatever it takes.” She gave Allura a sweet, small smile that Allura returned with an unsure look. “So… what do you need me to do?”

“I need… stimulus,” Allura said awkwardly.

She began to sit up further and push aside the blanket that had gathered at her waist, revealing her loose twisted shirt was the only time of clothing she was wearing. Allura was bare from the waist down, her legs and hips covered in a slick fluid that was dripping from between her legs.

Pidge took in the sight before her. She'd imagined what Allura might look like— if altean biology was similar to humans, if they worked the same, whether or not they held the same hair patterns— and she was surprised to know it was very similar to humans. She was almost entirely free of hair, except a small patch of short silver hair sitting just above her closed, slick lined lips. Her legs were long and dark, glinted from their veneer of fluid.

Normally Allura might have looked embarrassed but right now she looked up Pidge through half lidded eyes with a hungry expression. Without breaking eye contact, she spread her legs, opening up to Pidge in front of her. Her lips parted slightly, held together by a string of slick.

Moving forward on her hands and knees, Pidge nervously crawled until she was kneeling between her legs, her mouth hovering inches above Allura's slick heat. She placed her shaky hands on either thigh, feeling the heat and residual wetness from her drippings. Looking up at her to make sure she wasn't over stepping, Pidge's eyes connected with Allura's who was staring her down with a dark, serious expression.

Swallowing, Pidge got down on her stomach and leaned into Allura's heat. Though the room was dark, the faint light glisten off the slick that was dripping down between her lips and onto her thighs. With a nervous exhale, Pidge moved her mouth forward and licked a stripe up the slick lips in front of her.

The taste was not was she had imagined; she'd been expecting something tangy and bitter but it was delicate and sweet. Surprised, she licked up again, tasting the same almost fruity taste on her tongue. Excited by this discovery, she began licking at her in earnest, cleaning up the slick that had coated the outside if her slightly swollen lips.

After a few movements, Pidge moved her fingers closer to her mouth and used them to spread apart Allura's lips. Inside Pidge noted it was similar to her own pussy, but darker with a more purple color. She placed her lips over Allura's clit, licking and sucking at it. Allura cried out quietly above her, arching her back as Pidge continued on her. A weak hand made it into Pidge's short hair and grabbed ahold of a handful.

Using her finger, Pidge swiped up some of the slick gathered in her pussy, and began to push a finger into Allura's hole. She was already so wet, juices almost pouring out of her. Pidge's finger slipped inside easily, letting her insert a second almost immediately. Allura writhed above her, pushing Pidge's head into her cunt as she was being eaten out and finger fucked at once.

Pidge lost herself in the moment. The taste of Allura was too incredible to think of anything else than wanting more. With each finger she stuffed into Allura's wet hole, the more of her fluids spilled out of her, the more Pidge licked it up. It was a cycle she never wanted to break.

“Pidge—Pidge I'm almost—” Allura choked out, gripping Pidge's head tight in her hand.

With a squelching sound, Pidge lifted her slick covered mouth and looked up at Allura down her body. “You're gonna cum?” she asked both hopeful and disappointed. Pidge had gotten into it and she'd hoped it might take a bit longer.

“No no not yet but you're providing enough stimulus for what I needed to happen first,” Allura panted.

Pidge was confused. “What?”

Right then, as her fingers began to slow inside Allura, Pidge looked down at her parted lips and saw her purple headed clit. Much bigger that Pidge's small nub, Allura's clit was standing up from her parted lips. It seemed impossibly big. And as Pidge stared at it, it seemed to get bigger.

Surprised, Pidge moved back, removing her fingers from Allura's soaking hole. She watched intently as Allura's clit began to grow, engorging with blood, with a thick, purple head. Allura was breathing heavily, running her hands all over her abdomen and breast under her shirt as what was once her small clit was now a several inches long throbbing falice resting heavy on her stomach.

“Oh my god,” Pidge whispered, taken completely by surprise.

“Thank you Pidge,” Allura said sounding out of breath. “I believe… I can take it from here. If you want to go now you can.”

Pidge shifted in place. She could feel how slick and wet her own cunt had gotten from eating Allura out. She couldn't deny that she was completely curious about what was happening and she wanted to see how it played out until the end. “I… I don't mind still helping if you want me to.”

Allura looked at her down the length of her body. “Are you sure?”

Pidge nodded before she could speak. “Yes.”

Allura eyed her for a moment before sitting up. She moved forward, crawling towards Pidge slowly, her enlarged clit hanging erect between her legs.  “What's about to happen is going to be much different than a normal human intercourse.”

“I understand,” Pidge gulped.

“You might be scared,” Allura continued.

“I…” Pidge looked between Allura's legs; she was sure it had grown even more as they talked. “I'm not scared.”

Allura was kneeling before her now, her legs spread at the knees, her slick cunt still dripping into the bed below as her dick–like clit held itself up between her lips. She reached a hand forward and placed her fingers on Pidge's wet pussy over the fabric of the boxers she wore. Pidge let out a small moan as Allura spoke. “Are you sure?”

“Y—yes,” Pidge stuttered. She felt Allura's finger begun to rub softly at the wet spot on her boxers where her wet had soaked through.

“Good,” Allura whispered.

Removing her hand, she pushed Pidge back onto the bed and spread her legs apart in one quick motion. Disoriented, Pidge gasped as Allura hiked down her boxers to reveal her own slicked pussy. Allura tossed the clothing item aside and slowly ran her hands up Pidge's small, creamy legs.

From this angle it was easy to see the size difference between them. Allura was tall and gorgeous above Pidge who was just about half her size. She dwarfed Pidge in comparison and in feeling small and overpowered Pidge felt herself grow wetter.

Allura wasted no time slicking up her fingers in Pidge's slick and her own, before shoving a finger deep inside her. Pidge cried out at the sudden intrusion, but quickly relished the feeling. Allura's finger motions were deft and confident, it felt nothing like the confusing exploration Pidge often did to herself.

Within seconds Pidge felt herself getting wetter, taking Allura's finger in deeper. Quickly Allura pulled out her finger before stuffing in a second one. Pidge's head was thrown back as she felt herself start to get stuffed on Allura's digits. Her hands wormed their way under her shirt, playing with her breasts and Allura fingered her. She pinched her nipples in time with each curl of Allura's fingers and she knew she was rushing to orgasm.

“I'm—Allura I’m gonna—” Pidge cried out, just as Allura's fingers began working quickly inside her.

Just then Allura pulled them out, leaving Pidge on the edge and panting. Out of breath and desperate to come, Pidge moved her hands down to her wet cunt only to be smacked aside by Allura. “Not yet,” she said, stroking her thick clit. She kneeled forward, rubbing the thick purple head against Pidge's soaked lips. “You're in the perfect state for this now.”

“For wh—oh god,” Pidge gasped as Allura pushed herself into her wet hole. The feeling of being filled was almost unbearable. Pidge's hands scrambled for purchase on the bed. She bit down on her lip, shutting her eyes tight as Allura pushed her way into her completely.

After a second she bottomed out, her lips reaching Pidge's. Her length fully situated inside Pidge. Breathing heavily, Allura slid her hand up from Pidge’s waist and onto her abdomen where there was a small bump in the flatness of her skin. She pressed down on her, feeling herself through Pidge.

“Thank you for this,” Allura breathed, holding Pidge’s hips up with her other hand.

Pidge opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. And any hope of responding was dashed as she felt Allura pull almost completely out of her before slamming back in.

Starting a hard, brutal pace, Allura fucked into her over and over. She kept her hand right above Pidge’s pelvis, rubbing at the bulge in her flat stomach with each thrust. Her thick clit throbbing inside Pidge, rubbing against her inner walls and dragging along them with each movement.

Strained, shallow breaths came from Pidge’s mouth. The feeling was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Whatever exploration of herself she’d attempted was nothing compared to Allura fucking her so deeply she could see the rise and fall of her thickness through her skin. It was overwhelming and painful and incredible and so good all at once.

Eventually Pidge’s hands moved from being twisted in the blanket beneath her to rubbing her own skin. She brought her hands up to her small breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers as the rest of her hands cupped and pulled at her.

Seeing that she was playing with herself, Allura bent over and mouthed at the skin between Pidge’s mounds, still fucking into her. Allura slide her hand up, replacing Pidge’s fingers with her own. She tweaked at her nipple, moving her lips to join her fingertips. Gently at first, she wrapped her lips around Pidge’s pert nipple, sucking and running her tongue over the beaded bud. Then she began to increase the pressure, using her teeth to pull at her.

“Ah—ah,” Pidge gasped, bringing her hand up to pull at Allura’s hair. “Fuck—”

Allura seemed to pay no mind, continuing to play with her nipples, switching between the two. She fucked into Pidge with deep, powerful thrusts. It was like this that Pidge could appreciate just how much stronger Allura was than her.

It made Pidge begin to wonder that if Allura didn’t have as much self control as she did, would she have just used Pidge as a means to an end? Would she have pulled her into her room, and with little explanation, ravaged her until she was satisfied? Fucked her open in the same way she was doing now only without the added benefit of a reason.

As she wondered this Pidge felt herself grow wetter. The image of Allura throwing her on her bed and forcing her legs open and fucking into her the way she was now made Pidge gasp. She pulled at Allura’s hair, forcing her to lift her head up.

Allura let go of Pidge’s nipple with one final long pull with her teeth leaving Pidge’s pink skin redden and bruised. She was still fucking into Pidge as she gazed at her, eyes glossed over and heavily lidded. Pidge let out a small moan at the sight.

“Allura,” Pidge moaned. “Allura use me.” She could see confusion in her features and she wished that she was more able to communicate what she wanted. “Take what you need from me. Use me.”

That seemed to be enough for Allura. A small half smile bent her lips and Allura leaned back, sliding herself out of Pidge’s now puffy redden pussy. Taking Pidge by the arms, she lifted her weak body and flipped her over, shoving her face downward on the bed. Now in this new, much more vulnerable position, Pidge felt much more like she was giving Allura what she needed.

Allura grabbed Pidge’s hips and roughly positioned her so that her knees were bent and her small round ass was up in the air. She spread Pidge’s legs apart, sliding a finger up her slick dripping cunt. Pidge moaned into the bedding, waiting with baited breath for Allura to fuck into her.

With no warning, Allura plunged into her pussy. Reaching much deeper in this position, Pidge cried out as Allura thrust in and out of her, starting a breathless pace. Her hands held firmly onto Pidge’s waist, using her as leverage to get as deep inside her as Allura possibly could.

Each new thrust felt deeper than the last. Her thick clit seemed to reach places inside Pidge she hadn’t known she could get to. Thrusts pulls a string of moans and whines from Pidge’s lips, and she found herself babbling incoherently.

She found herself imagining that Allura  had pulled her from the quiet of her own bedroom and brought her back here. And with no explanation, began to undress her, using her for her own pleasure. Culminating in Pidge laying face down in Allura’s bed, being fucked within an inch of her life, as Allura garnered pleasure from her body.

Pidge came suddenly and loudly, shouting out a cry as she felt herself tighten and pulse around Allura. Creamy cum dripped from between Allura’s clit and Pidge’s hole, covering her already slick lips and falling onto the bed below. Allura continued to fuck into her through her orgasm, her pace now erratic and frantic.

The overstimulation was almost too much for Pidge before she felt Allura thrust into her one last hard time and cum. Thick ropes of cum pumped into her, filling her insides. And as Allura slowly pulled out, it poured out of Pidge’s cunt, spilling wasted onto the bed.

Letting go of her hold on her hips, Allura dropped Pidge onto the bed, her used cunt falling into the puddle of her cum that was still dripping from her pulsing hole. With a few last moans, Allura rubbed her clit between the spread of Pidge’s ass, covering her in thin strings of cum.

Feeling thoroughly fucked, Pidge lay face down on the bed, her breathing labored. She could feel her inner walls still pulsing, pushing around the thick cum. It was wet and heavy beneath her too, and she unconsciously circled her hips rubbing herself in the puddle. She felt exhausted but amazing.

Pidge wasn’t sure how long she laid there but it must of not have been long when she felt Allura’s hand slide into her hair and pull her head up. “Did you enjoying helping me?” Allura asked.

“Yes,” Pidge choked out.

“Would you help me again?” Allura asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

Pidge nodded as best she could.

“Good,” Allura dropped her head onto the bed again. Pidge felt her hands running down her shoulders then back, over the curve of her ass and down until she felt Allura’s fingers rubbing at her cum covered pussy. “Because I’m not done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this but im not sure yet


End file.
